Unlikely Reunion
by Young-Nefarious
Summary: *UPDATE* Nightwing deals with the unexpected visitor.
1. Lisa

DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this fic don't belong to me nor will they ever. They belong to DC Comics. Only one character belongs to me, but I know you all know who it is by the end of the fic. Peace.  
  
Unlikely Reunion  
  
by Slugz  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
She stirs into consciousness as she hear a feminine voice yelling. The pain in her head made it rather difficult for her to remember how or when she got here. The last thing she remembered was Supergirl telling her that the world is dying, and something about the past. She slowly opens her eyes to see a strange girl with white silver skin and short black hair. She was wearing some kind of black costume with a strange design to it. "How is she Toni?" She looked at were the voice had come from. Two females were followed by three other guys. She soon recognized the most of the team. "Donna, Roy, Kory, Garth?" she asked as she tried to sit up, "Are you guys real? What year is this?" Donna looked over at the Titans that stood there, which included Kory, Roy, Garth, Grant, and of course Toni. A few hours ago Kory had taken Lian outside for a little walk when all of the sudden there had been a small explosion coming from behind them. Kory took Lian to safety as quickly as she could as Donna along with Roy ran towards the explosion.  
  
As the smoke cleared, they saw the young girl laying unconscious on the floor with a back pack sitting next to her. She had black, beautiful hair with the figure of a ballerina. She was wearing a pair of black shirt and pants with a weird logo over the front of the shirt. They took her in and examined her for any kind of injuries. After they found that she was okay, they had tried to contact Dick and Wally, but they wouldn't answer their calls. Donna looked over at the girl and for some reason she reminded her of someone, but who? "Who are you, and how do you know our names?" The young girl smiled as she said a small prayer. "Thank God," she whispered, "it worked." She looked at the shocked group. "Sorry. Now, please answer me a question and I'll answer all the one's you have. I just really need to know what year it is?" Donna looked around as Garth answered. "Why its 2001, why?" The young girl smiled as she looked over to her right. "Well, I know some of you since I did work with you. I come from an alternate dimension in the future. All of the heroes have fallen in the arms of their worst nightmare. Everyone has been killed by Jason Todd." "What?!"  
  
They all looked at her in total surprise. Jason Todd? But Jason is dead, killed by the Joker himself? "Toni, Grant," Donna began with a low voice, "you guys mind stepping out for a while. This is kinda personal." Toni moved next to Grant who nodded as they both walked out of the room. "Let me get this straight," Roy began as he paced around the room, "your from another time in which Jason Todd, a.k.a. the second Robin, a.k.a. the one that was killed by the Joker, has killed all the super heroes??" "Killed?" the young girl asked, "but he wasn't killed by the Joker in my time. Actually he killed the Joker himself." They all received the biggest shock in their lives, Jason killed Joker?! "Okay," Garth said as he crossed his hands, "why don't you tell us a little of your history so we can know what happened?" "Ok," she said, "well, nothing big really happened until Batman died. The Joker had escaped from Arkham and began his destruction. Batman and Jason caught up to him, but it was too late. The Joker had burned down an orphanage because of some money a worker owed him or something.  
  
Some of the workers and children were saved, but the other didn't make it. Batman went in to help get them out, but when he returned with a child or two in his hands, the Joker saw the opportunity to shoot him. One shot to the head. Jason went crazy as he came out from helping the kids as well. He fought the Joker but he was no match for him, that is until he found the gun the Joker had dropped during the battle. He shot him, and afterwards shot everyone until he ran out of slugs. He escaped with Batman's body so no one will know. He safely buried him away from Gotham. Shortly after all this, he was manipulated by Ra's al Ghul into giving him all the information Batman had on all the heroes, including how to kill them. They killed most of them, only a few survived. Then it all went to hell again as Luthor was able to set a bomb that would set off a plague that would kill a person in seconds by burning the inside of their bodies. We were able to stop him, but the cost was my brother's life. He died in combat just like he wanted."  
  
A few tears fell as Donna sat next to her and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl calmed herself as she continued. "I was so determine to find a way to bring him back, so I found some help along with Star Labs into building a time machine. It took 2 years but it was finished. The only thing is when they tested it, they found that it sent the person or object to a different universe. For example, in my world, that is one universe where Jason is the bad guy, while in this universe he dies as a hero. Still, I didn't care, my brother was the only person I had left. My parents were killed when I was young and he looked out for me as well as my 'other' father. Well, I was about to leave when we found out that the bomb Luthor made had been found by Jason. We could've destroyed it, but that would only release the gas so that only option was to hide it. Supergirl basically forced me to use the time machine to leave, since they knew that Jason would use the bomb. She told me to save myself and to never forget them. So that's how I got here." She looked up with a small, shy smile as they all look at her in shock.  
  
Was time travel really possible? Roy, along with Donna knew that there were ways, since Wally did tell them once about what he did. "Well," said Garth who had been quiet for some time, "can you go back?" The young girl shocked her head as she looked back down. "No, the time machine can only send me into another dimension, that's why I probably just appeared here without some kind of machine." The room was quiet until Roy suddenly though of something. "Got a question. Since you know us all, and we don't know you, care to tell us who you are? You know, hero name, real name?" She smiled as she looked over at him. "I knew I forgot something. My name is Starlight, but you can call me Lisa."  
  
*****  
  
Dick was soo tired. The last 24 hours against Bane really screwed him up. Bane had escaped, unfortunately after Bruce left to a business meeting, so Nightwing was called. In the end, he defeated the giant, but the price had cost him most of his health. He had just enough strength to make it to Oracle's lair, the Clock Tower. I may have a few broken bones, he though, as well as a concussion or whatever, but at least I'm closer to Babs. He walks down the hallway until he is stopped by the commissioner. He must have come during his nap. He was dressed in a blue turtle neck sweater and black pants. "Dick, what are you doing? You should be resting." Good thing Barbara made him believe that it was Dick Grayson and not Nightwing who got injured. Jim Gordon has done so much for this city and Barbara, that Dick came to respect and love him like an uncle. Kinda like Clark, Dick though. "Its okay, sir. I really should get going now though. I have an important meeting to attend." "Oh no you don't Dick!" Dick turned to see Barbara wheeling herself into the hallway next to her father. She had told her father that should would be "resting" when she was really operating as Oracle.  
  
Dick smiled as she looked at him. "Babs, I'm okay, really. I really need to go." She continued to stare at him in the eyes. She loves to see his blue eyes, it hypnotized her so much. She knew that he had too much of Bruce to listen. "Are you sure your fine?" Dick nodded. "Well, I guess it would be okay. Come on, I'll take you to your 'meeting'." Dick followed her after saying good bye to her father. When they reached the hummer she turned to see him as he fixed his jacket. He always had extra clothing everywhere, even in her car. "Where should I take you? And what's this meeting I keep hearing about." "Well," Dick started as he looked at her, "you can drop me off in a place called 50 Extra, its a bar that belongs to Bruce, its a hideaway made under it for us. Anyway, the meeting is really a meeting with the Titans. They have been trying to contact me for the last two, three hours. They might be in trouble." "Dick, even if there in trouble, what can you do in your new broken state?" "I'll find a way. I always do. I'll call you for our date on Friday." "What date?" "The one we're going to have."  
  
*****  
  
"So how are we gonna tell him all this?" Donna looked over at Roy who stood at her doorway. She had been looking forward to a nice romantic picnic with Roy, that is until Lisa came. She finished cleaning her room before she came up to Roy. He took her into his arms as she leaned forward and kissed him slightly on his cheek. "I dunno," she said in a low whisper, "we should tell Grant and Toni to take the day off. This is personal to Dick, and well, I'm not sure they should know that much about their leader." "Already taken care of," Roy said with a smile, "Jesse knows already, and Wally, Vic and Gar just got here. Garth already told them everything. They're all waiting at the conference room for Dick. How do you think he'll take it?" Donna smiled as she held Roy's hand and walked towards the conference room. "Maybe the same way we took it."  
  
As they got closer, they could hear Dick's laughter at one of Gar's jokes. "Good thing I told them to keep him busy," Roy whispered to Donna, "that is until we're all together." "Guess we're gonna have to tell him." When they entered, they saw Gar turning himself into his famous monkey. "Enough monkey business," Donna said as she smiles, "we need to be serious for a few minutes." They all looked over at her as their laughter died down. "So what's this about? Was it really important that you had to wake me from a coma?" "You were in a coma?!" "I was just kidding Donna, dang. Well?" Roy smiled as he moved closer to him. "Look Bat-boy, we needed you here to tell you of something that has happened earlier today." They all began to sit at their places as Donna continued Roy's explanation. "Kory was with Lian outside when there was a sudden explosion. When we checked, there was a girl around the age of 17 or 18. She was dressed in all black and had a back pack with her. We examined her for any injuries, seems she is okay. Well, it turned out she is from an alternate universe."  
  
"Universe..? You expect me to believe this?" "Sigh..look Dick, you yourself has almost married an alien, have seen the gods of Gotham, and has fought against evil like Trigon and Brother Blood. What do you think?" "Well, if you put it that way," Dick said with a big grin, "continue." "Anyway," she said with little annoyance, "in her time frame, Jason Todd has killed most of the super heroes." "What?!" Wally smiled as he noticed how surprised Dick looked like. Even in his costume you could tell. "Yeah, that's how we were. So yeah, Bruce was killed by the Joker, and Jason went mad and was brain washed by Ra's al Ghul. Then Luthor created a bomb that had a disease that would kill everyone in the world. Before all this though, Star Labs designed a time machine, so that's how she got here." Dick didn't know what to say, its was all so unbelievable. "Where is she?" "Sleeping," Roy said as he got up, "why don't we go check how she's doing?"  
  
*****  
  
"So this is her?" Dick looked down at the sleeping figure in Donna's bed. For some reason, she reminded her of someone close to him, but who? "That's her all right," Gar said as he moved next to her, "should we wake her up?" "Well," Jesse said as she smiled, "who wants to do the honor?" "Maybe we should let Dick wake her." "Why me?" Vic laughed at the look Dick gave Wally. How he missed hanging out with them. "Okay," Dick said with a small sigh, "I'll do it. Why not?" He gently sat on the bed and slowly shook the girl. She slowly began to open her eyes as she looked up to see the person she though she would never see again. "Dick!" She quickly sat up and gave Dick a big hug. Donna and the others laughed as Dick tried to restrain her. "Dick," Donna said, "I like you to meet Lisa Grayson, your sister."  
  
"WHAT??!!" They all tried to sustain their laughs at the look Dick was giving. What do you expect, Wally though, getting the news that you have a sister in an alternate universe. Dick tried to calm Lisa as he felt her tears in his neck just above where his costume ended. He just couldn't believe it, he was a big brother, not just a saying like with Tim, but in actual blood. "Hold on," Dick said as he removed her arms from around him, "I still don't believe you. You might be working for someone like Bane, or Ghul or anyone who knows who I am." "Huh?" Lisa looked at Dick with tears in her eyes, both from the happiness and the sudden realization. Her brother was turning his back on her. "Wrong, short pants," Vic said as he placed an arm on Dick's shoulder, "we did a dna. test on her and it turns out she has your blood. She also had this on with her." Vic gave him some kind of folder he had been holding a few minutes ago. Dick soon recognized it as a photo album. When he opened it, his eyes almost popped out.  
  
Pictures of himself and his family, even some with Alfred, Bruce and even Barbara. "And don't you dare say they could've done that with Photoshop, Wondy examined them closely and they are real, unless you wanna question her experience." Dick didn't know what to say, he was totally shock. "I'm a brother.." he said in a low whisper, "oh..my.." Roy couldn't stand it anymore as he sat next to Dick and placed an arm around him. "Duh, Robbie! You have a little sister." "Hey," Lisa interrupted as her anger slowly rose, "I'm not little, I can take care of myself!" "Calm down," Donna said with a sisterly smile, "you know Roy, he was just kidding." "Yeah," Lisa started, "I know, but I still hate it when people treat me like a child." "Okay," Dick finally said with some amusement, "now I KNOW she's my sister. Hey Vic, you got a copy of the dna test you did?" "Yeah, why, still don't believe us?" "No," Dick said as he smiled, "not that. I don't think Bruce or anyone else is gonna believe us."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Reaction

DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this fic don't belong to me nor will they ever. They belong to DC Comics. Only one character belongs to me, but I know you all know who it is by the end of the fic. Peace.  
  
Part 2  
Now what should I do? Dick wondered as he and Lisa got out of his car and looked at the apartment complex in front of them. Lisa stood there watching as an Asian woman was talking with an elder man. Dick in the mean time, opened the trunk and took out the back pack his sister had brought, along with another small luggage Donna had given her with clothing, magazines, make up, and who knows what. The back pack itself wasn't small at all, and Dick had soon realized that it most certainly weighted at least 30 pounds. She must have her 'costume' with her, he though as he moved closer to her after closing the trunk. "Lets go," he told her with a happy tone, "I'll show you around."  
  
As they got closer to the stoop, the young woman turned and waved at them. "Hey Dick, where ya been?" "Hi Clance, hi John," Dick said as they reached them, "I was in New York to pick up my sister from the Airport." Lisa stepped closer as Dick introduced her to them. "Clancy, John, this is my sister, Lisa. She came from..ah.." "France," Lisa said as she shacked their hand, "nice to meet you guys." "Its nice to see that young Richard here really does have family," Mr. Law said with a gentle smile, "but then again his little brother has been here before too." "Yeah, well," Dick said as he walked into the apartment, "we're both kinda tired, so we'll catch you guys later. Oh, and Clancy, tell me later if you have an extra room."  
  
"So this is the place where a great detective like you works in?" Dick chuckled at Lisa's question as he laid the stuff in his couch. He apartment was a mess, clothing and magazines were everywhere. What can I do to distract Lisa long enough to clean my apartment? I got it, Dick though as he picked up the phone. "Make your self at home, Lisa." She moved a few shirts from the couch and sat next to her stuff. She opened her stuff and looked for her cd player while her brother did what he was doing. "Look," he said as he talked into the phone, "you owe me one, remember? Now, its a mission 236-A, got it? Yeah, that. Look, come in half an hour if you can, okay, thanks." He turns to look at Lisa as she listened to her cd player. "Who you listening to?" Dick asked as he walked towards the bathroom. "Bone Thugs, why? You like them?" "They okay," Dick said as he pulled out his tooth brush, "but I prefer Tha Eastsidaz. Anyway, I think we should go to Gotham for some time. Maybe tell Bruce and Barbara." "Hey Dick," Lisa said as she got up and moved towards him after putting down her stuff, "who's the person the man said was your brother?" Dick smiled as he finished brushing his teeth and turned to see her. "That was Tim. He visits a few times." "Tim? Who's that?" "Remember what I told you about Jason's death? Well, after that a 13 year old boy named Tim Drake came up to me saying that he knew everything about me being the former Robin and all that stuff. He said that Bruce needed help, but more importantly, he needed Robin. In the end, I helped out and Tim became the third Robin. He's like a bro to me." "So," Lisa said, "how are we gonna tell Bruce?"  
  
*****  
  
"Yes?" "Bruce, its me, I'm heading towards Gotham. Listen, can I see you right now? I have some news that you need to know." "I'm here with Tim, Cassandra and Alfred. Would they need to know too?" "Yeah, this is family business. Also, can you send Alfred to pick up Barbara, she needs to know this too." "I will. Is this an emergency?" "No, it's just one of those situations you need to know about. Bye."  
  
Dick turned to look at Lisa. Was she really his sister? He turned back to face the road as the cars finally began to move. Dick handed back Lisa her cell phone as he turned on the radio. "Can't believe your cell phone works in this dimension. So who trained you?" Lisa changed the radio station as she replied. "You and Bruce trained me when I was younger. After he died, I settled with the Titans, and that's where Donna trained me." Dick grinned as he made a left turn. "So was I also fired in your time?" "Yeah, when you got shot, right? After that, I was kinda stuck in the middle. I worked with both you and him, but mostly him." "Must have been hard for you then. So was Babs shot in your time?" "Shot? When?" Lisa looked over at Dick with a concern look that made Dick feel like an older brother. Yep, she's my sister. "The Joker shot her in the spine, so she's paralyzed for life I'm afraid." "What?! That didn't happen in my time. She was still Batgirl when I left."  
  
Dick made another turn as soon as the light turned green. He knew very well all the short cuts, but he needed them all there in time, so he was taking the long way. Dick had never imagined that he would have a little sister, and for some reason, he wanted a little sister. Oh sure, Cassandra was like a little sister, but not from the same blood. "So what does Babs do now?" Dick looked over quickly at Lisa as she looked out the window. "She's into information," Dick said, "she calls herself Oracle. When we need some information on someone, we call her. She's mostly at the Clock Tower with Dinah or Cassandra." "Who's Cassandra?" "The new Batgirl. Don't worry, you'll meet her."  
  
"We made it," Dick said as he entered the main gate, "guess your still tired, huh?" During the little road trip, Lisa had fallen asleep. "Yeah," Lisa said as she stretched, "I haven't really slept." She smiled as she looked at the mansion where she was raised in her time. She had spent most of her life here, and yet she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the building. Dick had told her earlier that Gotham had gone through a big earthquake that destroyed most of the city, including the manor, but now it has been rebuilt as well as most of Gotham. "What should we do? I mean, its not like he knows who I am." "Don't worry," Dick said as he parked in the main garage, "that's why I had Vic make me those copies."  
  
As they walked towards the entrance, they spotted Alfred opening the front door, dressed as usual. He smiled as he gave Dick a quick hug. "Its good to see you, Master Richard." "Its good to see you too Alfred." In the mean time, Lisa looked over at Alfred as she remembered the early days when he was still around. Sadly, he disappeared shortly after Bruce's death in her time. "Oh, Alfred," Dick said turning towards Lisa, "for now this is Lisa." "Hi," Lisa said while shaking his hand, "nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lisa," Alfred says as he gently kisses her hand, "please, come in." They walked down the hall as they approached the main living room with Alfred in the lead. As they arrived, they notice every sitting around talking while Bruce stood staring at the portrait he had of his parents. Burce turned as Alfred announced their guests. "Master Richard and Miss Lisa have arrived." Lisa smiled as Alfred led her to have a seat as Dick began to explain. "I called you all here today because a short while ago, I received some unexpected news. By the way, Lisa, come here." Lisa stood up and walked right next to Dick as Bruce moved behind Barbara.  
  
"This is Lisa Grayson, my sister." "Sister??!!" Dick had to admit, the look they were giving them was priceless. "She came from an alternate universe in which I have a sister. She was raised the same way I was, only in her time the world was killed by Jason." "Jason? As in Jason Todd?" Dick turned towards Tim with a 'give me a brake' look. "Who else do we know as Jason?" "Jason Bard." Dick turned to see Barbara and smiled. "Oh yeah, then there's that asshole." "Asshole, huh? I guess we aren't going out this Friday." "Yeah, right. As if you wouldn't call Kory a bitch." "Point taken. Continue with your story. I'll think about our date in the mean time." "Anyway," Dick said with a smile, "in Lisa's time, Joker killed Bruce and Jason went crazy. Luthor made a bomb that was to let out a disease that would kill a person in minutes. Before all that, Star Labs created a time machine, and that's how Lisa is here. The only problem, well, not really a problem, is that it could only send people to other times, not return them. So she's stuck with us." "And we're suppose to believe this?" Bruce asked as he stepped closer to Dick, "Do you have evidence proving her story?"  
  
Dick grinned as he pulled out a vanilla folder that he had been holding. "This is her dna test that we did. Everything you need to know is there." As Bruce looked over the folder, Cassandra walked up to them and extended her arm. "I believe. Nice to..meet you." "Lisa, this is Cassandra Cain." Lisa shocked her hand as she smiled and said her hello. Tim also extended his hand to her as he could see clearly that Lisa and Dick did look alike. Bruce finally came to a conclusion, and realized that she truly was Dick's sister. "Well," Bruce began as he gave Lisa his hand, "welcome to our family." Lisa smiled as she blushed slightly. She knew very well that he still doesn't believe her, but at least he's trying. Barbara also moved towards her. As the group got to know each other more, Bruce asked to talk with Dick alone. "Still don't believe her, Bruce?" "No. The dna test does come out, but I still have a hard time believing that you have a sister." "Yeah," Dick said as he turned and looked at Lisa with the others, "I can relate. That is, until I saw her photo album."  
  
"Photo album?" "Yeah, she brought it with her. She has it back at my apartment. It showed picture of all of us, even of my mom and dad." "So what did she say about your unclean apartment?" "Ha, very funny. I called someone to go clean it up. He owed me." "Who?" Dick smiled. "Plastic Man." "I won't ask. So what are you going to do?" "What do you mean?" Bruce smiled as he looked over at Lisa, and as soon as Dick turned, he notice that everyone was staring at them. "I mean is she going to be in Bludhaven?" "Of course, why?" Barbara wheeled herself closer to them as she answered Dick's question. "Dick, don't you think Bludhaven is a little too much for her. I mean, just look how corrupted that place is." Lisa in the mean time was relieved that they believed her for this long. "Maybe she can stay here," Dick said turning back to Bruce, "just until you see her in action. Then you can tell me if she's good enough." "Well, I was just going on patrol, maybe she could come." They turned to Lisa as she smiled. "Sure, why not? I have my costume in the trunk in Dick's car."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Gotham Night

DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this fic don't belong to me nor will they ever. They belong to DC Comics. Only one character belongs to me. Sorry I took a while, I had 'business' to take care of. Peace.  
  
Part 3  
  
The batcave...  
  
They all waited patiently in their costumes as Lisa stepped out of the room in hers. She wore a suit that was similar to the second one Dick had worn as Nightwing. Although hers was black with the wing design in purple. The mask was also different, it appeared more like the one Barbara had when she was Batgirl, except that Lisa's was cut from the top. Lisa smiled at the look on Dick's face. "Before you ask," Lisa said, "I liked your design, just different colors." Dick blushed as he smiled. Lisa looked over at the crew as she looked at all their uniforms. Bruce's looked darker, and Batgirl's covered her whole head, also it was all black, so unlike the one she's used to seeing. Robin's looked a lot better then the one Jason and Dick had. Finally, Dick's looked a lot more better then the last time she saw him in uniform. She sadden at the though as she remembered the look he had given her when he died, as well as his last words. Dick noticed her look as he came up to her and gave her a hug. Although she had her costume on, he could see a tear dropping on the floor. She returned his embrace for a few seconds as she pulled away. "Thanks Dick," she whispered to him, "I really needed that." "No problem. Now, are we going or not." "Al right," Batman said, "Dick, you, Batgirl and Robin take the east side. Me and.." "Starlight." "Starlight will take the west." Lisa smiled at the uncertain look Bruce gave her.  
  
Lisa sat in the passenger seat as Bruce drove towards the west in the famous batmobile. Bruce quickly turned to face her as she looked out the window. "I assume you know the enemies." "I know Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc, and some more. So yeah." "Good. Now, we have to do something about that name." Lisa smiled as she looked at the streets. "Your not the only Batman that hates my name."  
  
*****  
  
one hour later...  
  
"You think she's good?" Dick turned to face Tim as they landed on top of their favorite look out, with Cassandra not too far away. Dick himself couldn't believe that he was a brother, not just a saying, but an actual brother. The night had been quiet as of late. Tonight there was one robbery and two car chases, but other then that, night once thug in sight. "Yeah," Dick said as he looked at Tim and Cassandra, "lets just hope she's good enough to be in Bludhaven, if not then she's gonna have to stay here, and Bruce won't like that." "He won't," Tim said with a smile as he turned to see Cassandra, "but we will. I kind of like her outfit, it suits her." "Yeah," Dick said looking at them, "but why Starlight? I mean, why did she chose that name?" As he asked, a voice out of no where replied. "Maybe she got it the same way you did."  
  
Dick smiled at his girlfriend's voice. "Hey, Oracle. Been hearing our conversation again?" "I get bored." Tim and Cassandra looked at each other and decided to look over the city from the edge of the building and leave Dick alone. "So where are you now Babs?" "I headed back home. Although I didn't leave with out a little of Alfred's cooking. So, Lisa is really your sister? No jokes or nothing?" Dick smiled as he shook his head. "No jokes, Babs. She really is my sister. Since we're on the subject, how is Bruce doing with her?" He heard her soft laugh as he though of the trouble Lisa may be in. "That's why I contacted you. Seems Bruce reported that the KG Beast is in town. Guess who took him out all by her self?" Dick's mouth hang openly from the shock he just received. Lisa stopped KG Beast?! "Are you serious," he whispered, "did she really stop him, without his help?" "Yeah, but guess what?" "What?" "Do you want to see how good she is?"  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, RUN!!!" The two men in Halloween masks ran as Batman and another followed close behind. They duck into an alley as they heard the police sirens come closer. They hide behind the huge green dumpster just a few feet away from the entrance of the alley. "I told you that robbing a bank was a bad idea." The other man turned as he pulled out his mask and showed his friend his angry expression. "Hey, I'm not the one who crashed the damn car!!" "Well if Batman and the other.." The man didn't get to finished as a batarang hit him right in his fore head and knocked him unconscious. The other man quickly turned and ran but ran right into Batman himself. He stepped back in fear as he dropped the bag of money he had. In one quick motion, Starlight made her moved and knocked him out with a jab to the neck, making sure that it was hard enough to knock him unconscious, but not really hurt him. Batman looked over her as she tied the two together with the bags of money near them. She's around Dick's skills, he though, maybe she could make it in Bludhaven.  
  
His though's were interrupted as he heard the sirens a block away. "Let's go, the police will take care of the rest." They fired their jumplines just in time as a police car stopped near the entrance. They both looked down as they saw the two crooks being arrested. "So, how is she?" Starlight turned as she saw her brother along with Robin and Batgirl at his side. "Not bad," Batman said without turning around, "by the way, you need to work on your stealth. I heard you half an hour ago." Nightwing smiled as he walked towards him. "Nice to see you to." Starlight in the mean time walked over to Tim and Cassandra, knowing very well that Dick wanted to talk with Bruce privately. They all looked over to see Nightwing talking to Batman, as they all wondered the same thing. "So what are they saying?" Lisa just shrugged her shoulder with Cass as they couldn't find a respond to Tim's question. "Talk..about Stralight." "I know their talking about Lisa, Cass," Tim said with a grin, "but what are they saying?" Just then Nightwing turned and walked towards them as Lisa asked what happened.  
  
"Well," Dick said with a smile, "you pass the grade." Lisa smiled as Tim and Cass looked at each other with their own smile. "What now?" "You work in Bludhaven. By the way, we should be heading back, see if Clancy has an extra room. We'll be back tomorrow so I can show you Bab's hideaway." "Hey." Lisa smiled as Barbara interrupted Dick. "Why not now? I'd like to know her more." "Yeah, but I have the early shift and its already ten, plus I haven't patrol there yet." "Okay then," Barbara said with some disappointment, "nice to meet you Lisa." "Nice to meet you too," she said, "although we've already met." Dick smiled as they left after saying their good byes. As they made towards Dick's car, he remembered what Bruce had told him. "She better then good, but her style is way different then yours. She has anger in her heart, unlike you. She's more like me then you. Look after her."  
  
TBC... 


	4. Time With Barbara

DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this fic don't belong to me nor will they ever. They belong to DC Comics. Only one character belongs to me. Sorry I took a while, I had 'business' to take care of. Peace.  
  
Part 4  
  
"So let me get this straight, Dick told Tim to bring you down here while he is working his shift?" Lisa smiled as she nodded a yes to Barbara. She had to admit, her place was just like Dick described it, nice and clean, then in one room full with computers and other technology. Tim had just left for school a few minutes ago after saying his good bye, leaving the two ladies alone to talk and to get to know each other more. "Well, at least your here. Make yourself at home, mi casa tu casa, would you like something to drink?" "Some water would be nice, thank you." "I'll be right back." As Barbara wheeled herself to her kitchen, Lisa took a seat in a nice, black leather sofa. Must have cost a fortune, Lisa though as she looked around. She liked how Barbara had everything well organized.  
  
"Would you like a bottle or glass?" Barbara called from the kitchen. "Your choice, Babs." Lisa turned a moment later as Barbara entered the living room as she tossed Lisa a bottle of water. "So where are you staying at right now?" "Well Dick had Clancy give me my own place there at the apartments. Told me not to worry about the money or anything, something about him owning the building." "Yeah, he does, but I don't think Clancy knows." "I don't either. Clancy seems kind of nice, although her accent shocked me at first." Barbara laughed as she too could remember how it was to first meet Clancy. "So did Dick help you unpack your clothing and all you brought?"  
  
"Actually," Lisa started with a little shyness, "I only brought two sets of clothing, my photo album, my costume, and a cd player." "That's it?!" Lisa smiled as she nodded. Barbara quickly recovered her shock and moved to her room. "Let me get ready so we can go shopping." "Shopping?" "Yeah, can't have you wearing the same clothing over and over, and with Dick as your brother, your never going to get anywhere."  
  
*****  
  
2 hours later  
  
"What's wrong Barbara?" Barbara smiled as she looked up. She was starting to feel a little nauseas. What's wrong with me, she though, I've been feeling sick for some time now, maybe I should go see Leslie. "Nothing Lisa, just a little sick. Say, what do you say we take a brake?" "Sure, there's a nice restaurant just ahead of us, and I'm kinda tired of caring all these bags." Barbara slightly laughed as they made their way towards the restaurant. It had been a long day for her, but it was for the good. As they sat at the outside tables, they were approach by the waitress. She handed a menu to them both and told them to raise their hand when they are ready. "This use to be my favorite spot to relax." "Why," Lisa asked as she read over the menu, "did something good happen here or what?"  
  
"Yeah," Barbara said as she smiled, "this is where Dick took me before he left for Hailey Circus that day." "Then why hate this place?" Barbara's smiled faded as she replied. "Well, because it reminds me of the look Dick gave me when I told him that I didn't want to be in a relationship with him. It broke his heart, and that's something that I never wanted to do." "Tell me if I'm wrong, but aren't you guys together now?" Barbara smiled. "Yeah, we are. My respond may have hurt him, but he didn't give up." Barbara raised her hand as they both decided to have the regular hamburger with fries and a drink. As soon as the waitress received their orders, she was gone. "I think after this, we should head on home, feeling kind of sick." "No problem, Babs, but are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, just a little nauseas."  
  
*****  
  
Bludhaven, 3 hours later..  
  
"Well that was fun." Nightwing turned to see Starlight standing there behind him. He has been patrolling and had intended to visit Barbara and pick up his 'little' sister. He smiled as he turned completely towards her. "How'd it go?" She smiled as she stepped forward. "Great, we went shopping, we talked, and we eat. We mostly talked about Bruce and your relationship and all." "Sounds good." "Yeah, but I think she's getting a little sick." "Yeah," Dick said as he looked around, "she's been sick as of late. I told her to have Les take a look at her, but she said it was nothing big."  
  
TBC...  
  
**Note: Many people have asked me personally that, "this is a great story, but what is the main plot? Sure, he gets a sister, is that it?" Well, I don't want to ruin the story for anyone, but do expect that there is a reason to this story, you just have to be patient. Thank you very much, peace. 


End file.
